


Just Like Wine

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And maybe...some "action", C&R Guard Fleet, C&R International, Eventual Romance, F/M, I don't know what to tag here just yet, Kufufufu I don't know yet, Probably some guns and action at some point, Romance, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: In search for her missing father, Reine Lee (MC3), finds herself in an apartment in Seoul, thousands of miles away from her snowy hometown in Canada. Donning the black suit and tie of C&R's guard fleet, she follows the trail of her father, who once worked as a manager in the multi-billion company.Her reputation earns her the praise of the Chief of Security, and becomes the prime candidate to join the Han family's personal guard fleet.But how would things go from there?





	1. Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that spun off the collaboration between MissDesuDesu and I, entitled "Threads of Fate". This happens prior to the events of the said fanfic. If you haven't read it yet...feel free to go read it! ^^
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like this one! And if not...then you may close the window now haha~

Suit, check. 

Documents, check. 

Gun and badge, check. 

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror in my apartment in Seoul. The image--no, the shell I wore--stared back at me, with false black eyes full of fear and uncertainty, but hard and sharp with stubborn determination. 

The watch on my wrist read half past four in the morning. I straightened my suit one last time before heading out the door and into the lonely, dark hallway of the apartment complex. My footsteps fell silent on the cold tile floors as my hand clutched on the keys of my bike, the smallest tinkling of metal against metal echoed through the halls. Silence greeted me, just like any other morning for the past year.

However, today...I’m heading out to go somewhere quite different. 

\--------

Before I could even enter the fleet barracks, the quiet murmurs of the men in the fleet were carried off by the gentle morning wind into my trained hearing. 

“I heard Mr. Han will be speaking with her today,” a male voice spoke. 

“Which Mr. Han?” Another asked. 

“Who else? No one picks out women from the staff like the Big Honcho,” the first man replied, and everyone else roared with laughter. 

“He's going to be in for a treat, though,” another voice chimed in. “That woman is as frigid as mountain winters.” 

“Nah, women are in for security,” she heard another male speak. “Who knows if that would melt that arctic heart of hers.” 

The moment I stepped in the door, as expected, everyone fell silent; awkward stares of men like deer caught in headlights were thrown at my direction, but I paid them no heed. All this was nothing but temporary; I would be more than happy to leave this shithole full of testosterone-high dimwits as soon as I find more information about my father. 

I kept my eyes focused straight ahead as I continued my march towards the Chief’s office which can be found beyond the grey door at the end of the hallway.

The Chief sat behind his desk like he always did in the early morning, in a crisp black suit and sported greying hair that was neatly combed back. He always had that permanent scowl on his face, and I wondered: was this something that he was merely doing for his image? My eyes curiously traced the fine lines of his forehead in wonder. 

"Reine Lee," he spoke with his usual quiet, authoritative tone. 

"Sir," I responded as I snapped my heels together and stood on attention; with my “eyes to the horizon”, whatever the hell that meant. 

"Mr. Han will see you in his office,” the old man said. He didn't even bother to look up at me from all the papers he had on his desk. 

Fifteen minutes was all I needed before I found myself inside the elevator going to the top floor of one of the C&R buildings in Gangnam. Two senior guards of the fleet—probably Mr. Han's personal guards—stood on either side of me. 

This is my first time to actually enter the main branch...I wonder if Dad sees this scenery every single day? I wonder if he has ridden this very same elevator, going up to a meeting with the President? 

I...I miss you, Dad. It's been too long since I heard anything from you. I wish you left me with a sign, or a clue...of where you were.

Imposing, dark wood double-doors greeted us when we made our way around the corner from the elevators. Four more senior members of the fleet stood guard outside, and opened the doors for us. 

A woman with short brown hair and square glasses stood inside the first room, along with a team of four more in the large office space. I knew her—Jaehee Kang, assistant to the C&R heir, Jumin Han. Seeing her meant I will be speaking with the younger Han, then. 

Thank goodness. I don't need any more unwanted attention. 

"Reine Lee, is it?" The assistant stated as she adjusted her glasses. She seems very prim and proper; just like everything around the office. 

I stood on attention as I was addressed. The guards have left me by myself inside the assistant's office, and somehow, I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb. "Reporting as summoned, Chief Assistant Kang." 

When the assistant opened the doors to the inner office, I was greeted by immaculate silence and the unmistakable scent of mint and sandalwood. I fought the urge to let my eyes roam around the exquisitely designed space; a perfect play of stone and wood, with touches of glass in the right places to let natural light in. 

A solitary table was situated in the middle of the large space, and behind it a tall, raven-haired man with broad shoulders sat, immersed in the document that was laid in front of him. 

"Leave the documents on my desk, Assistant Kang." 

I could clearly remember that day when I first heard his voice. My breath hitched at how it seemed to dance on my skin. When the younger Han looked up at me from his desk, his gunmetal grey eyes pierced through me like a well-aimed bullet, and made me very self-conscious. 

“I don’t remember allowing anyone entering my fleet under a disguise,” he stated flatly as soon as his eyes left mine, while he scribbled away on the papers that were on a neat pile on his desk. 

I was utterly confused. Was I called in his office just to be reprimanded? “I apologize, but I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean.” 

He stopped and stared back up to me, his eyes sharp and piercing, and very openly annoyed. “Your hair and your eyes are fake. If you’re going to work in my team you should know I don’t appreciate hiding behind disguises.” 

Something in the way he talked really made me want to grab him by the collar. Like who even gives a shit about hair color and contact lenses? Why is he making such a huge fuss about something this trivial? 

But I reminded myself to be in my best behavior. If I am going to have a fighting chance of finding anything about my father, I just have to bear it. “My apologies,” I replied clearly. “I’m half Canadian, and I did this merely to not call too much attention to myself.” 

I heard an exasperated sigh. “Did you not hear what I just said?” the corporate heir retorted as he held several documents in both of his hands, and lightly tapped the corners on his table to reorganize them neatly. “The Chief of Security has nothing but praises for you,” he said nonchalantly, and stacked the papers he just organized on top of the pile to his right. “I believe getting rid of pretenses is not something too difficult, is it?”

My fists clenched as I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep myself from saying something unnecessary. “No, Mr. Han.”

“Good,” he replied as he opened another folder from another pile of untouched paperwork without even looking up at me. “Do what’s necessary, and see me again tomorrow.” 

He pressed several numbers on the phone on his desk, and Jaehee Kang’s voice answered. “Book another appointment at the same time tomorrow,” Jumin stated. “With Lee Reine.”

\-------

Suit, check. 

Documents, check. 

Gun and badge, check. 

I stared at myself, for the second time, reflected on the full-length mirror in my apartment in Seoul; however, the image that stared back at me was an image I never thought I would ever see again. Emerald green eyes reflected on the mirror’s surface, and the crimson hair that I have felt nothing but hate for reflected the room’s light with the color of sunset.


	2. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to update! >.< I have not been in good health, but now that I am confined in the hospital with nothing to do, I finally can update. Hope you all enjoy~ :)

Everything was in shades of black, white, and grey.

The morning sky didn’t seem any different either. From my view at the top of Gangnam District’s C&R building, the grey clouds hung low with the threat of rain, casting an equally drab, grey hue in the structures below. The office space I occupy was still enveloped with immaculate silence, and not even a wisp of air rustled any of the papers that sat in a neat pile on my desk.

Just like any other day, I unbuttoned and shrugged off my suit jacket to drape it neatly on my chair’s backrest, careful not to wrinkle it. The familiar scent of leather wafted towards me as I sat down on the chair, and took a deep breath to ready myself for the mountain of tasks my assistant would pile on my desk again.

The moment I opened my laptop, a small chime emanated from its speakers, signaling an upcoming appointment on my calendar for the day. I instinctively checked the clock on my computer, and it read 5:45am.

Ah, now I remember. I was supposed to meet with someone the Chief of Security recommended to be part of the family’s personal fleet. My mind’s eye faintly remembered the wisps of dyed, jet-black hair and the harsh, unnatural line around the woman’s irises.

Why he would recommend a woman is beyond me. I trust the Chief’s judgment in selecting the best among the team, but assigning a woman to be part of the family’s personal fleet may bring more problems, knowing my father.

I felt the sudden onset of a migraine when my mind went back to the time when my father dared to date my former chief assistant. I don’t think I have the time nor the patience to go through the same incident again.

The green LED from my desk phone started flashing, and the digital screen lit up with Assistant Kang’s name. My index finger tapped on the speakerphone button. “Is she in?”

“Yes, Mr. Han,” my assistant’s voice was painfully plain and professional. It somewhat reminded me of the automated announcements in airports. I wonder if she had explored that option sometime in the past?

“Send her in.”

The moment the call was disconnected, I went to open the grey folder that sat beside the pile of documents on my desk. Her name written in English was such a stark contrast on the blocks of information beside it written in Hangul. Her background check also came back clear, but if she is to be working in close proximity to my family I would have to employ Saeyoung’s services in doing a thorough check on her, just like everyone else in the family’s fleet.

I heard the door open, but I paid it no heed. My eyes continued to read through the information that was found of her, and if my memory was correct, Winnipeg was a very cold and harsh place to live in, but not enough to warrant a sudden flight to Korea and apply to work in the largest trading company in the country, of all places.

My eyes instinctively narrowed. There is something amiss here.

“Reine Lee,” I found myself speak, while my eyes still read the words on her background check over and over. “I have a few questio–”

Red hair. Hair that flowed like rivers of wine, in the most vibrant auburn that rivaled the colors of sunset. Even in the middle of the city that has been washed with black, white and grey, her vibrance stood out, as if autumn’s palette was captured and contained in one body.

I’m…I couldn’t form any thoughts. The question I was supposed to ask suddenly lodged itself at the back of my mind; my tongue tried speaking but no words came. I felt my once steady heartbeat hitch at the back of my throat, and my lungs suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Striking green eyes that shone like polished emeralds stared back at me in question. “Mr. Han?”

The question brought me back to my senses. Before I could embarrass myself, I immediately tore my gaze from her and back onto the file in my hand. “Apologies. I just thought of something,” I managed to reply, at least.

Why am I suddenly disoriented?

“Ah, I remember now,” I followed up without missing a beat; words probably spoken too quickly, but it didn’t matter. I must compose myself to get the job done. “I am just curious–what are you doing here in Korea?”

The brief silence felt as if I had struck a difficult question. Instinctively, I looked up at her, found myself curiously out of breath, yet again. Her lashes fluttered as her gaze fell to the carpeted floor, and I did not miss the hint of something that flashed in her eyes–anger?–until she blinked it away.

She remained almost statuesque with her legs slightly apart for balance, with her hands clasped behind her. Her posture was perfect, and so was her crisp suit and tie. My eyes couldn’t help but trace the striking contrast of her long, red hair tied up in a neat ponytail against her black suit.

“I’m half-Korean, sir,” she answered, her voice modulated and firm. “Things weren’t working out for me in Canada, hence I wanted to try my luck in my father’s home country.”

I definitely did not miss how her eyes would avert my gaze as I searched the truth in them. With curiosity getting the better of me, I stood from my desk and closed the folder that contained her personal data. Quietly, my feet took one step after another, until they stopped at a distance within arm’s reach of her. I notice her jaws clench very slightly, and her back arched straighter as my eyes observed.

She is hiding something.

“I see. What does your father do here in Korea?” I asked.

Something flashed in her eyes once more. Confusion? Fear?

“I’m… I’m not sure,” she finally admitted.

I raised an eyebrow. “You’re not sure?”

She gave me a small nod. “I…I came here to look for him. He has been…missing…for about a year now.”

My eyes did not miss the slight tremble that ran down her arm. I finally stepped away from her and walked back behind my desk, then pulled the leather chair to swivel to the side for me to sit. “Miss Lee, I am sure that I have made you aware that I do not appreciate pretenses and covering up of the truth in any way, but thank you for telling me the truth in the end,” I spoke as nonchalantly as possible, even though my mind was so curious and were flooded with questions.

But that would do for now. There would be more time to get to know who she really is. I took the diamond-embedded pen I received from my father as a gift and signed her application form. As my hand was halfway done with the signature, my eyes went through the summary of her personal information once again.

 

> _Mother: Gauthier, Simone_  
>  _Status: Deceased  
> _ _Father: Lee, Han-Sol  
> _ _Status: Living in Seoul, South Korea_

 

Lee Han-Sol?

I shook my head and continued on with finishing my signature. Surely, it could just be a coincidence; people get the exact same names often.

As soon as I closed the folder once more, I handed it over to her. “You are to be placed in my personal fleet. Please ask the Chief of Security for your schedule.”

“As commanded,” she replied as she straightened into attention once more. “Thank you for the opportunity, Mr. Han.”

—–

Three soft knocks interrupted the questions that played in a loop in my head as I watched the busy street below. I heard the door open but paid it no heed, because I knew exactly who I requested in my office.

“Mr. Han, you called?” my assistant’s voice echoed in the quiet room as she stood by the door while it closed automatically.

“Call Seven,” I instructed. “I want every single thing about her searched with no detail spared.”

“Mr. Han, isn’t that quite excessive?” she commented. “She must not have consented to–”

“There is something with her,” I interrupted. I do not want to be questioned in this. “It could be something, or could be nothing at all…but something is bothering me.”

I turned towards my assistant and pointed at the folder she was holding. Confused, she opened the folder and tried to find anything that seemed to be out of order.

“Her father’s name,” I pointed out.

“Lee Han-Sol?” she read out, her tone uncertain. After a few moments, her eyes widened as realization set in. “You don’t mean–”

“I am not sure,” I sighed as I reached for a wine glass under my desk. After I poured myself some of the red spirit, I took a sip and turned my gaze once more on the city below.

“If it is true, then she doesn’t know that her father is dead.”


	3. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaaand I’m back. There will be different POVs for this chapter, so please let me know if it’s confusing! Also, apologies for any mistake you find in here; it’s hard to write entirely on phone >.<
> 
> This is a Jumin Han x OC fanfiction with a named MC. Feel free to ignore if you are not comfortable reading fics like these, mkay? :D for the rest, I hope you enjoy!

_ Shit. _

_ What the hell was I thinking?!  _

I rolled to the other side of my bed as the events of the morning played in a torturous loop in my mind. I buried my face on the pillow I have been clinging on to for the past two hours trying to calm the anxiety that has plagued me the entire day. 

My mind couldn't get rid of the pair of grey eyes that seemed to see into my soul as if I was an open book. First it was the facade I wore, and just this morning I was just made to almost spill every single secret I have held onto with just one question.

How the hell could he do that?

I sighed and finally sat up, admitting to myself that I won't be able to get any decent sleep soon. The city lights outside my window cast a soft light in the darkness of my apartment, and I let my mind wander to the possible consequences of what had transpired today.

Surely, the younger Han would have probably realized by now that I had meant to specifically enter C&R to get information about my missing father. 

Being in his personal fleet is going to be a lot more problematic. This will give me less opportunities to look into the HR data (so much for making friends with the HR team) because I would have to spend most of my time in the company babysitting the C&R heir.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I fell back onto the bed, my eyes tracing the soft lines on the ceiling cast by the shadows from my window. There is not much I could do at this point, except to hope that if I play my cards right, I should have no problems gathering the information I needed.

I have already come this far. I can't give up now.

\-----

“Good morning, Mr. Han.”

I was immediately pulled from my thoughts when a familiar feminine voice greeted me as I stepped out of the building lobby. I instinctively turned my gaze to the source and was surprised how my breath seemed to have paused for a second.

She stood right beside the open door of the limousine, donning a black long coat over her black suit and tie, and her auburn hair, as brilliantly red as I remember, swayed slightly with the early morning wind.

I cleared my throat slightly as I gave her a curt nod. Curiously, her presence in the morning seemed to lift my spirits somehow. 

“Good morning,” I found myself replying, though I can't remember if I ever did so with anyone in my guard fleet that greeted me. Manners towards women may have been ingrained in me deeper than I thought.

Before I stepped into the car I noticed a black motorcycle that was parked just behind the vehicle. I gave the new bodyguard an inquisitive look, which was returned with a slight smile.

“Ah, right. That's my ride,” she replied, nodding towards the bike. “I will be tailing the car until we get to C&R.”

Her words barely registered in my mind as I found myself, yet again, unable to breathe normally; my eyes glued to the lips that had turned up to a smile.  Am I sick? Is there something I need to have checked with the company physicians? Despite the cold morning air I found myself feeling warm under the heavy coat I wore...am I running a fever?

The car engine started, pulling me out of my thoughts. As soon as the car door closed I heard the revving of the motorcycle engine behind us, and trailed very close behind as the car rolled onto the highway.

I couldn't help but glance behind as she rode, her helmet covering her face and her hair trailed behind her like woven silk. I know Zen rides motorcycles as well, and I could never understand how this could be more comfortable than--

_ “If it weren't for V, I wouldn't be alive today!” _

Zen's voice rang in my head as my mind suddenly remembered the accident he had been through in the past. I immediately whipped my head to turn behind me, and almost exhaled in relief to see that she was still on her bike, tailing us. 

However, as soon as I thought everything was in order, I felt my fists clench as I watched a car drive dangerously close to her, and rolled down their car window. A group of men, with one of them whose arm was leaning on the opened car window, seemed to be taunting her. 

I was about to ask Driver Kim to stop the car, but instead, I watched in awe when she unbuttoned her suit jacket with one hand. She let the wind blow the fabric back, purposely showing the shoulder holster and her gun underneath.

Needless to say, the car went back to its lane and reduced speed, obviously spooked.

As I settled back on my seat, my mind wondered about how long she has been using this mode of transportation, and if this happened on a regular basis. She was able to dodge danger for now, but the probability of worse things occurring is way too high.

At the very moment the limousine stopped at C&R’s dropoff area, I didn't bother to wait for Driver Kim to open the door for me. With urgency, I alighted the vehicle and paced towards the motorcycle where the new bodyguard stood while she took off her helmet.

“You are going to stay in the limousine with me starting tomorrow,” I commanded.

She held my gaze with an expression I could only see as surprise, then confusion. “Mr. Han, I do not think it's appropriate to--”

“You are my bodyguard, are you not? You will serve no purpose if you get yourself into an accident or in trouble for riding out in the open. I will be seeing you at lunch, don't be late.”

I did not hear another word as I stepped into the automatic sliding doors of the C&R building. If there were, I am not having any of it.


	4. To Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I am able to finally type a little better than I used to, and since I’ve been bored waiting for my delivery guy to arrive, here’s a new chapter!
> 
> This is a Jumin Han x OC fanfiction with a named MC. Feel free to ignore if you are not comfortable reading fics like these, mkay? :D for the rest, I hope you enjoy!

I’m furious.  _Absolutely furious._

“Who the hell is he to think he can just talk to me like that?!” I mumbled under my breath in frustration as I started my rounds on the floor where Mister Arrogant worked. The employees sheepishly glanced at me behind their desks as I walked past, apprehensive of the scowl I wore at seven in the morning.

Good. I don’t want to go through the unnecessary pleasantries.

“Bodyguard my ass,” I mumbled once more with gritted teeth. “If it weren’t for my father I wouldn’t be here at all.”

I visually checked the locations of CCTV cameras and got myself familiar with the office space, counting the steps from the C&R Director’s office towards the nearest fire exits. Was he always this controlling? It’s not because I’m a woman, right?

I finally sighed my frustration out as I approached the windows at one end of the office. I’m probably just overreacting because I’m frustrated that I am stuck babysitting a corporate heir instead of finding clues about my father.

It also didn’t help that the only thing I knew about my dad was his name, and where he lived. For a year I have gone down false trails of people who share the same name as his, and the only promising trail I have at this point is the man named Lee Han-Sol, director of C&R’s Research and Development Department.

“You must be the new member of the family fleet,” one of the male guards spoke to me in an–oddly–friendly tone, which immediately pulled me from my thoughts. I raised my gaze to see a fairly young man, probably a year or two older than me, and he had his hand extended as a greeting.

“Yes, yes I am,” I replied, and shook his hand in courtesy. “I’m sorry, but you are..?”

“Jin Dae-Sung! And there is no need to apologize,” he answered with an even bigger smile. He seemed to be so uncharacteristic to be part of the guard fleet; his perfect greeting would have landed him a better job as a salesman. “I barely spend time in the fleet barracks; I’m not really good at the physical aspects of the job since I work for corporate security. I would like to apologize on their behalf because of their stupidity sometimes, but I assure you they are good men.”

I found myself smiling in despite of the foul mood I had just a few minutes ago. Working for corporate security? This will be interesting, and probably beneficial to me. “No offense taken. However I did give some of them a lesson or two.”

Dae-Sung’s shoulders shook as he chuckled. “So I heard! _Sanglante Reine_ seems to have made herself worthy of respect, yeah?”

Hearing the nickname that was given to me by the people in the guard fleet made me sigh and laugh at the same time. “Please. Just Reine,” I countered.

The rest of the morning was spent with a welcome companion, for once–and spent showing me around the C&R building’s upper floors and the security features that the building was equipped with. I was made privy to certain information that nobody but the Hans’ personal fleet were allowed to know–trap doors that would allow for hasty escapes in cases of dire emergencies, special access to high-security doors that lead to top secret business facilities, and secret compartments that were equipped with emergency guns and ammunition.

“You are tasked with the most important job,” Dae-Sung spoke with a voice that seemed a little concerned. “And the most dangerous one. Mr. Han isn’t really someone who isn’t experienced in violence; it’s quite the contrary,” he continued as he pressed his index finger on the biometrics scanner that led to what appeared to be the building’s control center.

“What do you mean?” I asked, curious.

“Oh, you know. Assassination attempts. Kidnapping. Se–” he immediately stopped himself and pressed his lips tightly together. “Well, you get the point. Unfortunately even with all this security around him, someone is always out to try to get him, one way or the other. In the years our family has served the Hans, I’ve been witness to almost every single attempt–”

“Your family?” this information has piqued my curiosity.

“Ah yes, I forgot! The Chief of Security is my dad.”

I stared at him flabbergasted for what I think was a full minute. “W…what?”

Well, talk about  _stark contrast!_  The Chief was as emotionless as a rock, his eyebrows always furrowed and his voice stern and commanding…and then you have this little patch of sunshine who practically spoke in colors of spring and smiled like a warm Sunday morning, who claims to be the Chief’s son?

“No way,” I shook my head, refusing to believe what I just learned. “A-anyway, sorry for going off topic…so you mean to say the younger Han had a traumatic experience back then?”

Dae-Sung nodded. “Mm-hmm. Several. And this is why he places the health and safety of his employees at top priority. To him, they can’t help the company if they feel too ill or threatened,” he explained.

I felt a small tug at my heartstrings upon learning about this little piece of information. As someone who’s lived in the streets, I have had my share of violence but never in a scale that was highly intentional. There was nothing to be had with me, but with Jumin…

_“You are my bodyguard, are you not? You will serve no purpose if you get yourself into an accident or in trouble for riding out in the open.”_

“He…just seems so cold and arrogant, but he cares for his people, doesn’t he?” I found myself murmuring under my breath as his words from earlier this morning rang inside my head.

“Yes,” Dae-Sung answered. “He does.”

When the heavy double doors of his office opened, I was already waiting promptly outside as the C&R Director stepped out, putting on his long coat.

“Sir,” I gave him a prompt greeting, with which he nodded in response. “Will you be having lunch out?”

“Yes,” he replied, and is that a hint of a smile across his lips? “I need to meet with a good friend of mine.”

I followed closely behind him as he walked down the hall towards the elevator, with his coat sitting perfectly on his broad shoulders, slightly billowing behind him. Somehow, with my new knowledge about his past, I could not help but feel a little empathetic with the burden those shoulders must be carrying.

I…I guess I’ll have to take the limousine with him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
